Twin Loves 1
by GG2401
Summary: When I'll take your boy


TITLE : Twin Loves

AUTHOR : GG2401

GENRE : Hurt , Romance

CAST : Exo Member

DICLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment , orang tua dan pasti punya author

NOTE : Annyeong pertama kali post jadi happy reading ^^

Musim dingin , ini berarti siang dan malam akan seperti berada dikutub utara yang menjadi tempat berselancar para mamalia-mamalia lucu , beruang kutub misalnya , oh baiklah agak memaksa jika dibilang lucu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat seorang dengan wajah manis dan lucunya itu termenung , mengingat sesuatu yang yah sebut saja menyakitkan baginya.

_Flashback On_

Kai sebut saja dia begitu walaupun nama aslinya Kim Jongin , sedang menatap tajam para siswa lain yang memperhatikan laki-laki manis disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ingin menendang wajahnya jauh-jauh.

"kenapa wajahnya seperti itu Kyung ?"

Yang ditanyai segera menoleh pada objek disebelahnya yang yah memasang wajah super menyebalkan , Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan acara duduknya yang tertunda.

"Entah , biarkan saja , kau sedang apa ?"

"mengerjakan PR , aku boleh lihat punyamu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk , dan memberikan buku PR nya pada Chanyeol.

"Nah , kalau Chanyeol saja kau pinjami Kyung , kenapa aku tidak ?" ratap Kai yang menatap miris pada buku PR-nya yang masih polos.

"Karena aku sayang padamu Jongin , kalau kau menyontek kau tak tahu caranya , tapi kan aku mengajarimu sepanjang hari kemarin"

terdiam mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu , memang Kyungsoo sudah mengajarinya sepanjang hari kemarin , tapi yah salahkan otaknya yang mengorganisir untuk mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo saja.

"Tapi aku belum mengerti..." ucap Kai dengan wajah merajuknya , coba saja jika Chanyeol melihat pasti sebuah buku pelajaran sudah melayang ke wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo , dan kumohon Kyung jangan biarkan Kai memasang wajah seperti itu"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas melihat dua orang dihadapannya memulai 'morning kiss' yang seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

"Baekhyun , lihat PR-mu" kini Kai memasang wajah memelasnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang ber'morning kiss' dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kuambil sendiri Baekhyun , terima kasih kau memang baik" ucap Kai dengan nada yang ? jangan ditanya , ia sedang sibuk merekam aksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didepannya.

Jika kalian ingin lihat , kupastikan Kyungsoo banyak menyimpan video Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman seperti Kyungsoo 'saat kalian berciuman itu rasanya seperti melihat seekor puppy mencium jerapah afrika dan itu unik , menggemaskan juga'

Kai menutup buku Baekhyun dengan keras dan melepas paksa ciuman Chanyeol Baekhyun , memasang wajah kesal kali ini.

"ada apa lagi Kai ?" jengah Baekhyun

"PR-mu kosong"

Dengan wajah polosnya Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kai "siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah mengerjakan PR ?"

Kai kembali beralih pada Kyungsoo "Kyungie ..."

"Ah sudah bel masuk Kai , kajja duduk"

Karena gagal merajuk pada Kyungsoo kekasihnya , seperti inilah jam pulang sekolah seorang Kim Jongin , membersihkan kelas dan mengganti air ikan diruang guru.

"kau belum selesai Kai ?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah menyeka keringat dengan tangannya yang masih membawa ember berisi air kotor bekas mengepel lantai koridor , kenapa ? kalian pasti sudah tahu apa kesalahan mereka berdua.

"Coba kalau aku datang lebih pagi dan menyalin PR Kyungsoo , aku tidak akan repot-repot mengepel seperti ini"

"Coba saja aku memperhatikan ajaran Kyungsoo kemarin siang , aku tidak akan disini dan sudah berdua saja dengan Kyungie"

"Ah !"

"Kenapa Baekhyun ?" tanya Kai , dengan malas ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas.

"Hari ini aku menginap ditempatmu Kai , dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang dan kau tahu aku takut perampok"

"Terserah Baekhyun yang penting pulang dan aku butuh kasurku"

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kai yang baru akan pulang ke rumah Kai , Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk membantu mengecat ulang toko bunga milik bibi Chanyeol , karena sikap sok baik dari Chanyeol , sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa tapi karena 'Aku boleh ajak Kyungsoo bibi ? dia senang bisa membantumu' maka disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Kyung"

"Hmm ?"

"Kyung"

"Hmm"

"Kyungsoo !"

"Iyaaa ... ada apa Chanyeol ?"

"Bagaimana kau dengan Kai ?"

"Hah ?"

Chanyeol menggeser ember cat disebelah Kyungsoo dan mendudukinya "Kau dan Kai ?"

"emm ya begitu , dia tetap mesum , dan mengerikan disuatu waktu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika Kai berselingkuh darimu ?"

"Apa ? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya "entah , jawab saja"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir "emmm , bagaimana ya , aku juga tidak tahu , kurasa aku harus marah ah tidak hanya kecewa , dan kau ? apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun berselingkuh ?"

"Aku ? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kau marah kalau begitu" balas Kyungsoo

"hm ? maksudnya ?"

"kau tidak akan melakukan apapun ketika marah , itu kebiasaan yang tiadk bisa kau tinggalkan sejak kecil"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil , ia lalu mengangguk "kau benar , Kyung , kau benar"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menekan nekan remote televisi di rumah Kai , jemarinya mengetik sesuatu diponselnya untuk kekasihnya Chanyeol.

"kau sedang apa ?"

"mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol jika aku menginap ditempatmu tiga hari kedepan , kau lapar tidak Kai"

Kai mengangguk , "kalau Kyungsoo yang kemari dia akan memasak , tapi ..." menatap tidak yakin pada Baekhyun.

"Ya ! jangan megejek ya , aku pernah memasak"

Kai menggeleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya didepan Baekhyun "aku masih ingat kau hampir membuat penggorengan Kyungsoo meleleh karena apinya terlalu besar , tidak , Baekhyun , kita pesan antar saja"

"Terserah , tapi aku akan masak , yang pasti bisa dimakan , kau lihat saja ya Hitam"

"Baiklah , aku menantinya Baekhyun , semoga bisa dimakan"

Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai mengerjakan masakannya entah bisa dimakan atau tidak yang penting dia harus membuktikan pada si Hitam Kai jika ia juga bisa memasak.

"Baekhyun ?"

"Apa lagi Kai ?"

"kau menyukai Chanyeol ?"

"Hah ?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berbalik dengan sebuah sendok peniris makanan ditangannya.

"jawab saja , kau menyukai Chanyeol ?"

"Tentu saja , kami sudah bersama sejak tiga tahun lalu , bukannya hari jadianku hanya terpaut satu hari darimu ? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sih"

Kai mengangguk "tidak , aku hanya penasaran , ini gara-gara aku membaca buku psikologi kemarin"

"Apa ? kau ? buku psikologi ? membaca ? yang benar saja Kai"

"Hei sungguhan , makanya aku bertanya seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tidak percayanya "lalu kau ? kau menyukai Kyungsoo ?"

"Tentu , dia orang pertama yang membuatku tak bisa tidur seharian"

"Bagus , awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya Kai , kupastikan aku sendiri yang menendang wajahmu"

"aku juga yakin dan pasti kakimu tidak sampai ke wajahku"

"KIM JONGIIINNNN !"

Kai dan Baekhyun cukup beruntung hari ini , mungkin lebih pada Kai yang beruntung , Baekhyun kembali membuat kacau dan dapur rumah Kai yang kali ini menjadi tadi sudah berkali-kali Kai mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang datang tepat waktunya juga karena membawa makanan 'layak dimakan' untuk perut mereka.

"Aku bisa masak Kyung sungguh , hanya kurang beruntung saja , itu sudah biasa kan untuk masalah dapur ? iya kan ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "setidaknya kau berusaha Baekhyun , itu sudah biasa kok , iya kan Kai ?"

"Ya biasa mengacaukan dapur orang lain" Kai sudah duduk dengan radius yang jauh dari Baekhyun karena ternyata kaki Baekhyun sampai ke wajahnya tadi.

"katanya kau dengan Chanyeol , Kyung ?" tanya Kai yang dengan waspada meraih kimchi didekat Baekhyun

"Ya , dia akan menyusul , dia masih mengecat di toko bunga bibi"

Baekhyun mengangguk , dan sedetik kemudian dia memekik senang "kau ingat Kyung ?"

"Hm ? apa ?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo "minggu depan , hari jadianku dengan Chanyeol dan besoknya hari jadianmu dengan Kai , kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka"

Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun , namun ia mengangguk mengerti dan terlihat berpikir "menurutmu kita harus melakukan apa Baekhyun ?"

"Sesuatu yang spesial" bisik Baekhyun , ia pun terlihat berpikir.

"Kau mau membantuku kan Kyung ?"

Dengan mengedipkan matanya bingung Kyungsoo mengangguk "yah kalau aku bisa akan kubantu , memangnya kau mau apa ?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya , lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo "kau mau membuat ini ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Chanyeol suka sekali dengan kue krim kacang merah , kau bisa membantuku kan ?"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lagi kue yang ada diponsel Baekhyun "walaupun aku belum pernah sekalipun membuatnya , lebih baik kita coba"

"Ah terima kasih"

"Hei , lalu kau bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya , lalu menatap Kai sekilas "kau tahu kan dia pemakan segala , itu membuatku bingung"

"Apa ? kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya Kai dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Kau benar , sabar ya Kyung , aku akan tetap membantumu kok"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terima kasih Baekhyun" dan lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan sedih.

TBC


End file.
